Hunter's Love
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Hunter is the first Human to set foot on Terra, though it's been a few years since that day. His partner, Tavi, has been acting strangely as of late. He wonders why.


**Hey guys Price here and welcome to a little thing I got permission to do by the wonderful and kind CodeOne. It's set in his Hunter's Rules series, though not necessarily canon, unless he says otherwise. It's just a fun little ship thing for me because I love his little Hunter/Tavi thing and...oh god, there's something wrong with me for shipping a Human and a Mongoose. But, I ship it anyway because they are just adorable together. Check out his series, because it is absolutely amazing. All characters present belong to CodeOne or Disney, unless I decide to be cheeky, but I probably won't. Remember, unless CO says otherwise, this is not canon. But we can pretend it is if we want. I seriously hope I can nail Hunter's personality** ** _enough,_** **because I hold no hope of completely getting it right. This is, as of now, intended to be a Oneshot but if people want more...I wouldn't mind writing them again. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

Zach Hunter sat in the cubicle he shared with his partner Tavi, fingers drumming away in boredom. The Mongoose herself was doing...actually, Hunter didn't know. She hadn't said anything regarding her activities, and had begun to behave a little oddly as of late. Hunter didn't think much of it, though, since it probably didn't concern him.

He looked over his shoulder when the door opened, surprise on his face when he saw Nick Wilde, a Red Fox, step inside.

"Nick, I swear to god if it's another paper..." The Fox arched an eyebrow at Hunter's threat.

"Actually, it's about Tavi." Hunter groaned.

"Nick, we're not seeing each other!" He exclaimed, the Fox rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to tell you she's been gone for about an hour, though." Hunter blinked in surprise.

"What."

"Yeah, she just walked out of the Precinct. Told Clawhauser it was something personal, though didn't elaborate, according to the guy. Bogo asked me if I could ask you to go look for her." Hunter nodded, stood, and stretched.

"Sure. Beats doing nothing." He paused. "Never thought I'd say that." He admitted, walking out past Nick. The Todd waited for a moment to make sure he was gone, then approached his desk. "Touch my stuff and I'm getting a new rug." Nick jumped, turning around to find Hunter glaring at him.

"Understood." Nick backed away from the desk, though was curious about what Hunter wanted to hide, if anything. Could be he just didn't want anybody to touch his stuff in general. When Hunter left, Nick stuck his head out to make sure Hunter really was gone before closing the door and locking it. He approached the computer, hopping up onto the desk. "Sorry buddy, but my curiosity knows no bounds." He muttered to himself as he turned the electronic device on. He was surprised to see the machine had merely been idle instead of logged out of, but ignored it. He scrolled through Hunter's history.

 _'Regs, regs, regs...more regs. Why am I not surprised?'_ He mused to himself, chuckling. He froze when a certain site caught his eye, however. _'Mongoose breeding habits? Why is he...oh. Oh, Clawhauser is going to be_ so _happy.'_

Hunter exited the Precinct, hands in his pockets, and paused.

"Where the hell does Tavi even live, anyway?" He wondered out loud, frowning to himself. He turned around and opened the door, sticking his head inside. "Hey, Clawhauser, where's Tavi live?" He shouted, the Cheetah looking up.

"Why do you wanna know?" The male's eyes lit up. "Are you finally gonna ask her out?"

"No! Clawhauser, man, please stop! I just want to make sure nothing wrong with her!" The cheetah visibly deflated at Hunter's words. He sighed, the sound barely audible to Hunter from where he was, and went to typing. After a few moments, he looked up and gave Hunter the address. Hunter thanked him, then turned and let the door close behind him.

Stepping out of the parking lot, he glanced around before turning and heading towards Clawhauser had told him his partner lived. He passed through the crowds with ease, earning a few glances for his being Human, but was otherwise left alone.

When he arrived, he opened the door to the apartment complex and stopped by the landlord's office.

"Ah, officer, can I help you with something?" The mammal, a Honey Badger, asked. Hunter glanced around briefly.

"I'm here to check up on my partner, one Anila Tavi. She left earlier, said it was personal business, but my boss asked me to see if something was wrong." The landlord looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm surprised to hear that. Not like the little lady to just up and leave something, even if it's personal." Hunter shrugged. "She's here, room 221B on the second floor."

"There are a hundred rooms per floor?" Hunter asked, surprised.

"Nah, the first letter just represents the floor while the second and third represent what room on that floor it is. Same for the letter. Only about twenty five or so rooms a floor." The Honey Badger explained, Hunter nodding in understanding.

"Thanks for the information. Hopefully I can sort out whatever this is." Hunter said, waving farewell to the Badger as he turned and left. He ascended the stairs two at a time, more from how small they were compared to him and his stride than from haste, until he reached the second floor. He turned, narrowly avoiding an Antelope that was leaving their apartment. He said nothing, though, and the Antelope ignored him as well.

 _'Two eighteen...two twenty...ah, there it is.'_ Hunter thought to himself, stepping up to the door. He knocked, stepping back in case the door opened outward.

" _Go away!"_ Tavi's voice commanded, Hunter arching an eyebrow.

"Tavi, open the door or I kick it in!" Hunter announced, silence stretching for a long moment. He shrugged to himself, then pulled back and raised his leg. He was just about to lash out when the door opened and he blinked in surprise to see Tavi, her fur ruffled and a somer look in her eyes that quickly brightened when she saw him.

"Hunter, what are you doing here?" She asked, clearly surprised by his being there.

"Well, Nick told me you left, so I thought I'd come check up. Make sure nothing was wrong." Hunter answered, Tavi arching an eyebrow.

"Bogo ordered you, didn't he?"

"...Yeah, pretty much."

"Figured." The Mongoose remarked, stepping back. "Well I guess you might as well come in, seeing as you're already here." She said, though Hunter didn't move.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd rather go out." The Mongoose blinked in surprise, and Hunter quickly realized what he'd said and how it could be taken. "Er, I mean out as in just in general. Like just out as friends, not go out on a date." He quickly added, Tavi chuckling.

"Yeah, sure. Beats sitting around doing nothing." She said, closing the door and leaving Hunter outside. He waited, assuming she was fixing her fur and her appearance in general, and she eventually opened the door again and stepped out. He stared, wide eyed, at the outfit she had chosen.

 _'Oh. Oh my. Am I allowed to say she looks nice? It won't sound weird, will it?'_

"You uh...look nice." He remarked, Tavi flushing in surprise at the compliment.

 _'Open mouth, insert foot.'_

"Uh, thanks. I honestly just grabbed the closest thing that matched." The outfit itself was simple, just a short sleeved shirt and pants, but it was a bit...fitting. "So, where'd you have in mind?" She asked, quick to change the subject.

"Eh, maybe the park or a small restaurant. Something simple." Hunter answered, Tavi nodding.

"Park sounds nice." Tavi remarked, Hunter nodding. He turned and began walking, heading for the stairs with Tavi right behind him.

When they arrived, he was quick to locate a bench large enough for both of them and immediately sat down on it. Tavi climbed his pant leg, then hopped down onto the bench next to him.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on or do I need to pry it from you?" Hunter asked, Tavi remaining silent for a moment in thought. "I already know it's that time of year for you, but I mean aside from that."

"Well, it's just being particularly bad this year, and I figured it would be best if I went home and..." Tavi trailed off, and Hunter couldn't resist the temptation to make a joke.

"Whirlpool, whirlpool." He remarked quietly, Tavi turning her head towards him.

"What?" She asked.

"What?" Hunter parroted, acting like he hadn't said anything, and Tavi frowned.

"Thought you said something." Hunter shrugged.

"No, sorry." Tavi frowned, then rolled her eyes.

"But yeah, that's basically it."

"So...why's it just now getting particularly bad?" Hunter inquired, letting a small hint of genuine concern creep into his voice.

"Well...that's the thing." Hunter arched an eyebrow. "I think...I've found somebody."

"Oh." The Mongoose glanced at him. "I mean, oh, that's wonderful..." Tavi huffed in amusement.

"Yeah. I mean, he's nice and all, I'm just kinda scared by what he'd think of me if I told him." Hunter turned to face her, his curiosity growing.

"Oh?" Tavi nodded.

"Yeah. I know Hopps and Wilde made it work and all, but they're similar sizes." Hunter tilted his head, surprised by the last bit.

"You like somebody bigger than you?" He inquired, Tavi locking up visibly.

"Um...yeah. You could say that." She answered, looking away from Hunter.

"Nice." Tavi swung her head back around, surprise clear in her eyes.

"You...don't think it's weird? I mean, our species' probably aren't even compatible!" Hunter shrugged, surprised she was surprised.

"Tavi, I'm friends with a Mated Fox and Rabbit, I think I'm past the point of judging somebody for who they love." He remarked, the Mongoose nodding after a moment of thought. "Alright, I'm not the best when it comes to this, but I could offer what advice I _do_ have." Tavi blinked. "That is, if you're interested in hearing it."

"Well, I suppose it'd be better than nothing..." Tavi said reluctantly.

"Oi!" Hunter exclaimed, Tavi arching an eyebrow.

"Aren't you-"

"It sounds cool."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Tavi sighed.

"So, about that advice...?" Hunter blinked.

"Oh, right, sorry. So, what're they interested in?" Tavi frowned in thought.

"Well, I don't actually know a whole lot about him, aside from a few things he's told me. I do know he likes to put work off on others, though, any chance he gets." Hunter arched an eyebrow.

"And you want to go out with somebody like that?" He asked, his tone incredulous. Tavi looked nervous at the question.

"Well, I figured I could try and put him into shape. I mean, it couldn't be too hard, right?" Hunter laughed at that.

"Tavi, I wish you the best of luck with that endeavor. Truly, I do. It ain't easy to make a lazy pe-er, mammal, be not-lazy." Hunter said, Tavi letting out a small whine.

"I can try, though!" Hunter shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose you could." He agreed, though his tone made it obvious he didn't think she would succeed. "So, what _do_ you know about the mammal?" He asked, Tavi remaining silent for a long moment as she thought.

"He's tall, lazy a lot, handsome...really scary when he wants to be." Tavi answered finally, Hunter blinking in surprise.

"Huh. Do I know him?" Hunter asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, you know him." Hunter waited for a long moment, thinking she was going to continue, and when she didn't he frowned.

"What, no name or anything?" He asked.

"Nope." Tavi answered, Hunter grumbling something the little Mongoose didn't catch. "But, you do know him very well. He's kinda...well, I suppose _infamous_ might be a better word to describe him." Hunter nodded, thinking over the mammals he knew that could be describing, but he wound up with nobody that came to mind.

"Yeah, I got nothing." He reported, Tavi scoffing.

"Yeah, figured you would." She muttered, Hunter blinking in surprise.

"Uh, Tavi, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, his tone uncertain, and the Mongoose sighed. She mumbled something, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry?" Tavi hung her head.

"It's nothing important." She said after a moment, standing and jumping down from the bench.

"Hey, Tavi, where're you going?" Hunter asked, the Mongoose ignoring him as she walked away. Hunter sat there, dumbfounded, for quite some time. It was only when he noticed the sky darkening that he stood and headed home.

When he arrived, he stepped inside and stripped off his uniform, changing into his bed clothes and more or less just flopping into it. He lay there, silent, for what felt like and probably was a few hours as he thought.

The next morning, when Hunter stepped inside the Precinct with Tavi close behind him, a few other officers were standing around Clawhauser's desk, voices low. It was only when he got closer that he saw a few of them were taking money from some of the others.

"Finally, you guys can not believe how happy I am. I _knew_ they were gonna get together eventually!" Clawhauser exclaimed, his back to Hunter as he did something. A few other officers noticed him though, and frantically tried to signal Clawhauser. "I mean seriously, Hunter and Tavi are so cute together I swe-what are you guys pointing at?" Clawhauser turned, noticing Hunter, who was glaring at the Cheetah. "Oh, hey Hunter! Good morning!" He exclaimed, the Human sighing.

"Okay, first of all, me and Tavi are _not_ seeing each other. It would never work!" Hunter exclaimed, the round Cheetah blinking.

"Why wouldn't it work?" He asked, Hunter opening his mouth to answer, frowned, then sighed.

"Well, you know, the whole size thing!" Hunter answered, scoffing. "Besides, even if we _were_ able to get together like that, what makes you think I'm even interested in that!?"

"Uh, Hunter-"

"Shut up Wolford, I'm talking to Clawhauser." The Wolf closed his jaws with an irritated huff, and Hunter turned his gaze back to the Cheetah. "So, tell me, why do you think me and Tavi are together?"

"Oh come on, Hunter, it's obvious! Just take how she looks at you sometimes!" The Cheetah exclaimed, Hunter narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"What."

"Hunter-"

"Not now, Fangmeyer."

"But-"

"I said not now, Fangmeyer!" Hunter shouted, the Tigress pulling back in surprise. Hunter turned around, opening his mouth to speak to his partner ,and immediately closed it. "Where the heck she'd go?"

"That is what me and Wolford were trying to point out, Hunter. She went towards your cubicle almost as soon as you started talking." Fangmeyer said, Hunter groaning.

"Great. I'll finish this later." He said as he began walking towards the cubicles, though not before overhearing Clawhauser's next statement.

"They are _so_ in love." Hunter whirled around.

"Hey, Clawhauser, what's Bogo like!?" He shouted, the entire group of officers _immediately_ going silent as they all stared at him in shock. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" He turned, stalking past cubicles until he reached his and Tavi's. He opened the door, the Mongoose whirling around in surprise.

"Hunter! What are you doing here?" She asked, Hunter arching an eyebrow.

"I could ask the same question. Why'd you leave..." Hunter trailed off, realization slowly dawning. "Oh my god."

"No, it's not like that! I just wanted to make sure I didn't leave anything here!" Tavi lowered her paws when it became obvious Hunter didn't believe her. She sighed. "Alright, fine. You want the truth?"

"I would appreciate it, but it isn't necessary." Hunter answered.

"Fine, then I'll te-wait, what?" Tavi asked, Hunter rolling his eyes.

"I said, it isn't necessary." Hunter answered, Tavi tilting her head. "I already know. Have for a while."

"But, then, why didn't you _say_ anything?" Tavi asked, her voice sounding hurt.

"Rule twenty five, rookie. Never get attached." Hunter answered, stepping over to his desk and leaning against it. "Rule twenty six. If you do, don't make it known." He turned, a smile on his face as he did so. "Well come on." He said, Tavi approaching slowly. When she was close enough, Hunter lowered himself until he was sitting, Tavi stopping only a foot or so away. Hunter reached out and pulled her in, Tavi squeaking in surprise as he did so, until she was more or less in his lap.

"Hunter, what-" Hunter cut Tavi off with a kiss, the Mongoose completely freezing up in shock for a long moment. When he pulled away, she blinked.

"Hey, Tavi, you there?" Hunter asked, the Mongoose reaching up and touching her lips, still in shock, before raising her gaze to meet Hunters. She reached up quickly, pulling herself up and into another kiss. Hunter let her, pushing into the kiss slightly.

When they separated again, Tavi was smiling.

"I love you, Hunter." She said softly, leaning against him. Hunter smiled, stroking the back of her head gently.

"Love you too, Tavi."

 **And that does it for this little thing, whoo that was a blast to write! Really enjoyed it. I'm a little apprehensive about if I got their personalities right, but I'm not ConeOne so that's to be expected. Tell me what you thought in a Review, because I quite loved this. Honestly one of my top five OC ships, just ahead of Barker and Wu from Hunter's Rules as well. Hm, maybe I could do that next, if that would be okay with CodeOne. I'm honestly quite proud of this, because I really like Hunter and Tavi, and they make such a nice couple. I hope they do get together in Hunter and Hunted, but I won't hold out** ** _too_** **much hope, especially considering Chapter 18. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 3,102**


End file.
